Rescue Team Shinobi
by StarGazerKitsune
Summary: Naruto wakes up one day in another body with no memory of how he got there. Now Naruto must journey through a new world and fight to protect his new friends. Pokemon? Pikachu? What the heck is that!
1. A Lost Shinobi

Hi! StarGazerKitsune here with my first try on a story. This ones a Naruto and Mystery Dungeon crossover and I honestly have trouble with grammar and spelling so advice is welcome.

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune in no way owns Pokemon or Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **A Lost Shinobi**

Sunlight streamed through the trees to land on the form of an unconscious figure. Slowly the figure's eyes blinked open to reveal clear sapphire eyes. He groans as he props himself up on his arms to get his bearings. Looking around, the male takes in his surroundings.

An open meadow greeted his eyes with a forest far off in the distance. Looking to his right he takes note of a small pond and slowly gets up and makes his way toward it.

Peering into the waters surface a startling sight is what greets him. Looking back at him is a strange creature with bright yellow fur covering most of his body except for the two brown stripes curling around his back. Atop his head twitched two long rabbit-like ears with black tips.

Below his ears wrapped around his forehead was a headband with a metal piece sewed into it bearing a strange leaf insignia and had two long straps flowing behind him. Around his neck was a small crystal necklace and three whisker-like marks were on his cheeks.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of the hidden leaf village, or was once a shinobi. Now he couldn't tell whether he was some kind of rabbit or a rat.

Startled by a flash of yellow in the corner of his eye, Naruto turns his head to see a strange thunderbolt shaped appendage moving behind him and reaches out to grab it. Only to realize that he could feel a slight painful sensation as he yanks on the strange appendage.

"Gyaaaaaaa!"

Naruto screamed as he lets go and falls over looking horrified. It couldn't be! That was his tail! He didn't have a tail! What the hell was going on!?

"Ok Naruto, settle down." he says, getting up and pacing back in forth. "You've been through worse than this."

He rubs his head in frustration. " I can't remember what happened though." All he remembered was being on a mission with Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura, but he couldn't remember anything else.

That's right! He was with his team! All he had to do was find them.

"Kakashi and the others shouldn't be too far." He says taking two steps and falling flat on his face.

"Ughh!" Naruto groans as he rubs his face with one of his furry paws. "Guess I should figure out how to walk on my new legs before I do anything else."

Standing back up he looks down to observe his feet. "It's so strange; my feet are really tiny, and my hands are longer then my feet. It makes it really awkward to try to run on two legs."

Suddenly he slams a fist in the palm of his hand. "Who says the animal I am now is supposed to be on two legs!" Naruto crouches down onto all his paws and takes a few tentative steps forward.

"Its still weird, but it's easier than before." Slowly he starts to practice walking on two legs and running on all fours.

"Ok!" He says, stopping closer to the forest then he was a moment ago. "I guess I'll try applying chakra and see if I can use it." Naruto focuses his chakra into his hands and feet. He then sprints right for the trunk of a tree without slowing down and he runs right up the tree. Getting to the top, Naruto stops and surveys his surroundings.

According to the sun's direction, the meadow that he woke up in was to the east. Toward the west the forest spreads for as far as the eye can see. Off toward the southwest Naruto spies several smoke stacks and what appears to be a large cliff overlooking a lake.

"Well, my chakra seems to still be working, so no problems there." He scratches his head. "The first thing I should probably do is head toward the smoke. There might be someone I could ask for help." Naruto heads back down the tree and lands gracefully on the ground, starting in the direction of the smoke.

As he's running between the trees he starts to wonder how he got there, why he looked the way he did, and why he was having so much trouble remembering what happened to him.

Naruto all of a sudden comes to a halt, his ears twitching. He swore he heard something, almost as if it was a cry for help. "P-Please somebody help!" There it was again: it was a faint but desperate cry. Without a second thought he shoots in the direction the plea was coming from. Coming to a break in the trees where a small pond rested, Naruto was slightly stunned by the scene he had stumbled upon.

There by the pond stood a huge blue creature several times his size with a shell and twin cannons on its back. With one foot it had a small-blue rabbit thing with floppy ears and a long tail with a rounded end at the tip pinned to the ground with several injuries across its body. With one of its hands he held a little newt-like creature with antlers on the head, his tail swaying hopelessly under him. All in all it was a very intimidating sight for most.

"Who the hell do you think you are stealing from me you little pests?!" the bigger creature growls, tightening his hold on the newt in his hand. As the small creature gives out a terrified squeak, the blue rabbit desperately wiggles under its foot.

"P-Please!" She begs. "Leave my son alone! He didn't mean anything and is till learning!"

The large blue turtle only laughs as he raises the little newt further into the air. "I suppose the little brat needs to learn a lesson then!" With that he hurls the newt high into the air.

Aiming his cannon, a huge rush of yellow energy rockets out and heads straight for the poor creature.

"Nooo! Please don't!" screams the desperate rabbit as her struggles intensify.

The energy continues to head right for the flying newt, but right before it can hit him a yellow blur darts out and grabs the newt out of the sky.

Landing with the newt in his arms Naruto turns to face the large turtle. "Hey, what's your problem? Picking on a little guy like him!" He sets the newt on the ground. "Why don't you fight me instead of these guys."

The large turtle smirks as he takes his foot off the struggling rabbit. The rabbit and newt run to each other.

Stomping over to Naruto he leers down at him. "Well what do we have here, some little rat trying to act tough!"

Naruto gestures to the two scared blue creatures. "What did they ever do to you!"

The turtle snorts. "Not that you need to know but that little brat stole some hard earned food of mine!" Suddenly the turtle tenses up and aims his canons at Naruto. "I think both of you need to learn not to mess with your betters!"

Naruto jumps into the air as a huge torrent of water shots out at him. Putting his paws together Naruto shouts out a familiar saying as chakra gathers in his body. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a pop, smoke fills the area, and when it clears ten Naruto's are standing there all tensed for a fight.

"If you think a simple Double Team attack will help you, you're dumber than you look!" the turtle says with a mocking laugh.

Naruto tilts his head in confusion. _Double Team? What was that?_

"I don't know what you're talking about. This is my Shadow Clone Jutsu don't underestimate me!"

With that Naruto and his clones charge toward the Turtle.

As Naruto gets closer, the turtle lowers it's body towards the ground and aims his canons at him. A huge gush of water rushes out to meet him and takes out a couple of Naruto's clones. The rest start to surround the blue turtle in a circle.

"Betcha can't catch me"! One taunts. With that all the clones start to circle their enemy, making him dizzy.

"You little brat!" The turtle growls. He retracts his arms and legs to Naruto's confusion. Suddenly the turtle starts spinning fast and knocks into all the clones, and with a puff of smoke they all dispel.

Coming back out of his shell the turtle smirks. "You're weak! Just like everyone else around here!"

He hears a whooshing sound behind him and turns around to see two more Naruto's holding up a bright blue glowing orb that seems to be spinning fiercely. "I said not to underestimate me!" Both Naruto's sprint toward the turtle with the glowing ball in their palms.

They dodge the turtle when he tries to chomp down on them with his jaws. In the air the clone Naruto poofs and disappears. "Take this! Rasengan!" He slams the orb onto the turtle's head and a cracking sound is heard as his body slams into the ground, leaving a small crater around him and his eyes swirly.

Landing lightly Naruto sighs and turns towards the turtle, who was rising to his feet with a groan and a large lump on his head.

Shaking his head the large creature eyes Naruto angrily. "What type of electric type Pokemon knows Aura Sphere?"

Aura Sphere? Naruto thinks as he once again tilts his head in confusion.

The turtle snarls and turns his back to Naruto and the other two. "Don't think this is over you little rat!" He makes his way off shooting angry glances at them over his shoulder.

As his opponent was walking away Naruto turns around, only to be tackled into a hug by the large blue rabbit he had just saved.

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said as the newt hopped up beside her. "I don't know what we would have done without you!"

"It's OK, really!" Naruto squeaks out as she tightens the hug. "I'm just glad you two are safe!" The little newt giggles as the rabbit gently sets Naruto down gasping for breath.

The rabbit smiles sweetly as she gestures to herself and her son. "My name is Kali, and this is my son Nile." She reaches out a blue paw towards Naruto. "If its fine with you I'd like to know your name."

Naruto grins as he reaches out to shake her paw happily. "My names Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you!"

She smiles back as they drop their hands and her son hops up and down happily. "Thank you so much Naruto! Please, is there any way we could repay you for what you've done?"

He shake his head quickly. "No, I don't need anything. I was happy to help." He pauses as he brings his paw up to his chin to think. "But if you could tell me where I am and answer some questions I would really appreciate it."

Kali tilts her head as she gives him a confused look. "You don't know where you are? Are you lost?"

Naruto rubs his neck sheepishly. "Well, kinda. I honestly woke up in a clearing not far from here and don't really remember much before that." He jesters to his tail and ears as he continues. "I also know I didn't have these either before I woke up here."

Kali seems even more confused as her son stops hopping to give the ninja a confused look as well. "Are you saying you weren't a Pikachu before you woke up?"

Now Naruto was the one confused. "Pikachu? Is that what this thing is called?" He reaches up to pull his ears. "I honestly don't know what I am, or what you two are either since I've never seen creatures like you where I'm from."

Kali and Nile just stare bewildered at Naruto as he starts to feel nervous thinking he said something wrong. He lets go of his ears as Kali starts to talk again.

"If you say you aren't a Pikachu then what are you?"

Naruto's ears twitch as he answers her. " Well I'm a human, been one all my life."

Kali shakes her head completely astonished. "Dear, humans are just creatures in stories, they aren't real." She peers at him concerned. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head in some way?"

Naruto shakes his head. "No, I know what I am, and that I was a human. I just don't know how I got here or how I was changed into this Pikachu thing."

Nile hops closer to his mother and gives Naruto a funny look. "Mom, this guy is weird!"

Kali pats her son on the head softly. "Now Nile, he isn't weird, he just needs some help." She looks down at him. "He also saved us so he isn't a bad Pokemon."

She looks back up to Naruto. "I think we should go somewhere so you can explain to us better what happened to you dear." She waves her arm as she starts to walk away with her son following. "Follow me and we can go somewhere more private to speak."

Naruto nods his head as he decides follow along behind her thinking about how he got there and how he could get back home.

* * *

So that was the first chapter of Rescue Team Shinobi!

Once again I have trouble with grammar and spelling so advice is welcome.

Thank you for reading! :)


	2. Getting Underway

Hello! A big thank you to everyone that reviewed, faved, and followed my story. I really appreciate it. Now here's a longer chapter for you all since the first one was just a test run.

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own Naruto or Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Getting Underway  
**

Naruto slowly walks after Kali and Nile as they pass by tree after tree and starts to think about his situation. How did he get here? Why did he look like this? And where the hell was Kakashi and the others! Naruto was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that Kali had stopped and almost ran into her.

"Here we are, dear," she says, stepping aside to show Naruto her home.

Naruto looks out to see a small pond surrounded by reeds. Nestled in the back was a little structure made of twigs with only a cloth being used as the door. A trickle of water wove around the side of the structure disappearing behind it.

"This is your home?" Naruto asks Kali looking up at her questionably.

Kali nods, smiling. "It may not be much, but it's home." She reaches down to rub her son's head affectionately. "And if I have my boy, anywhere is home."

Nile giggles as he leans into his mom trying to get as close as he can.

Naruto smiles softly at them, happy that he could keep these two from being harmed.

As the mother and son separate Kali gestures towards Naruto to follow her and together they walk towards her home.

Lifting up the cloth, they all walk in and Naruto takes note of the inside of their home. In the middle of the room was a small round table with three stools around it. In the back of the house was a loft with two grass beds on it, and underneath seemed to be where they stored odds and ends, if the barrels and crates were anything to go by.

Kali takes a seat at the table and waves Naruto over as well. He nods as he walks towards the table pausing to help lift up Nile, who was bouncing trying to get up, into a seat before he sits down himself.

"Now Naruto dear, you say you are human but you clearly look like a Pikachu in every way." Kali says.

"I know I may look like this Pikachu thing you keep saying I am, but I promise I'm human." Naruto says, "To be honest I wanted to ask what type of creatures you guys are too."

"Well I'm an Azumarill and my son's a Wooper. We are both water type Pokémon." Kali explains to Naruto. "And you are a Pikachu: an electric type Pokémon."

Naruto seems confused. "Pokémon?"..."So you're saying we are Pokémon, but we each have individual names?" Naruto scratches his chin thinking about something. "Kinda like how where I'm from we have animals and each species has a name."

Kali nods "Well, it seems like you understand in your own way, so now how about telling me how you ended up here."

Naruto takes a deep breath before starting to talk. "I was on some sorta mission with my team, but I don't remember what it was or what brought me here." He gains a clouded look in his eyes. "Although I do remember seeing a bright red light before I blacked out." He shakes his head to clear his mind. "Sorry, but I don't remember anything else."

Kali thinks for a minute before hoping out of her seat and walks over to one of the crates below their loft. Naruto and Nile tilt their heads as Kali starts to rummage through it and brings out a rolled up piece of paper. She hurries back over to the table and spreads it out flat for Naruto to see.

"Did you happen to see a lake with a cliff leaning over it when you woke up?" Kali asks.

"Now that you mention it, yeah I did see it, right before I heard you calling for help." Naruto says, nodding his head.

"Good, so you know where it is." Kali says looking pleased. "I'm not an expert on these sort of things dear, but there is a town located right below those cliffs." She shows him the spot on the map and Naruto peers down at it. "Your best bet would be to go to this town and locate a psychic type Pokémon that can try to help you regain your memories."

Naruto shivers as he processes what she said. "Psychic type that can help me regain my memories? You mean peer into my mind!" Naruto waves his hands frantically looking horrified. "I don't want anyone snooping around inside my brain!" he says, thinking about a certain fox.

Naruto pauses as he just realizes something.

 _Do I even still have the fox in me? I mean, I'm not human anymore, so would he still be there?_

Naruto breaks out of his thoughts as Kali starts to speak again.

"Naruto, if you can find a reliable Pokémon then you wouldn't have to worry about them looking at things they shouldn't. I hear there is a guild there so they have Pokémon that can do the job. You just have to make a request and it won't be a problem, dear." Kali says, trying to reassure the frightened blonde.

Naruto's ear twitches as he picks up a word he doesn't understand. " _Guild_ -what's that?"

Kali looks apologetic as she explains. "A guild is a place where Pokémon gather to train under a master. These Pokémon are dedicated to exploring the world and rescuing any Pokémon that need help. Some even form teams with friends or family."

"I see." Naruto says, looking intrigued.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to take you there myself, but if you stay the night here I can send word to a friend of mine that could show you the way." Kali explains as she hands Naruto the map.

Naruto stops and thinks for a minute.

 _It would be a good idea to get help even if I don't like the thought of someone being in my mind. And I might be able to find out how I got here or maybe even find sensei and my teammates!_

Naruto nods as he tightens a fist in the air. "Alright! I'll do it! I'll go to… to..." Naruto stops, giving Kali a sheepish look as he rubs the back of his head. "What's the name of the town?"

Kali and Nile both giggle as she answers him. "Meadowbrook,"

Naruto nods. "Right! I'll go to Meadowbrook!" They all hop down from their seats only to jump as a large growl startles them. Kali looks around frantically and Nile hops closer to Naruto, seeing him grin nervously.

"Oh, dear! What was that, some kind of wild Pokemon?" Kali asks in a worried voice.

Naruto laughs. "Nah, that was just my stomach. I'm sorta hungry." He looks around her home expectantly. "You wouldn't happen to have any ramen would you?"

"Ramen?" Kali shakes her head. "No, I've never heard of ramen before, but we do have some apples and oran berries."

Naruto freezes and slowly turns to stare at Kali. "You've never heard of ramen before?"

Kali gives a negative shake of her head.

Naruto starts to shake and then throws his arms up in the air. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He falls to the floor with tears in his eyes. "Of all the things to happen it has to be that there's no ramen in this world!"

Kali slowly walks up to the fallen Pikachu and uncertainly pats him on his back. "There there dear its OK." She turns to whisper to her son. "Nile be a sweetheart and bring out the apples and berries please." Nile nods and hops over to a barrel under the loft and dunks his head into it.

Naruto slowly rises to sit on his backside with tears still in his eyes and Nile hops over with a plate of fruits balanced on his head. All of them crawl back on their seats and Kali tells Naruto to go ahead and eat one.

Sniffing, Naruto reaches out a paw and picks up a small blue berry, then halfheartedly brings it to his mouth.

 _Wait a minute._ Naruto stops and takes the berry back away from his mouth and gives it a suspicious look. _That little guy has no hands so how did he..._ Naruto looks over at Nile who was gobbling up his food and takes note of the thin layer of slime covering his body. _Awww gross! He used his mouth!_ Naruto gags as he lowers the berry onto the table.

Kali notices Naruto not eating his food. "Is there something wrong Naruto?" Kali asks as she takes a bite of her apple.

Naruto's head jerks up and he shakes it nervously. "N-No nothing's wrong. Errr..." Giving his berry a sidelong look he answers her. "I'm just suddenly not that hungry anymore." He gives a nervous chuckle as his stomach rumbles again.

Kali looks unconvinced but doesn't push the issue. "Well if you're not hungry you're welcome to wander around while I write up a letter to my friend."

Naruto tells Kali thanks as he heads out of her house and decides to take a walk. Following the stream that is connected to Kali's home, Naruto ponders his situation.

 _So I'm definitely not in my world anymore. I'm in a place where humans don't exist and the world's populated by creatures called Pokémon. Naruto rubs his head, irritated as his stomach lets out another rumble. I'm still hungry too._

Suddenly something smacks him in the back of the head. "What the hell was that!" he says, reaching down to pick up a red object. It was an apple! He looks up to see that he was directly under an apple tree. "Cool!" Naruto applies chakra to his limbs and runs up to a branch in the tree. Resting with his back on the trunk he eats his apple as he watches the sun slowly set behind the trees.

 _Well there's nothing I can do besides go to Meadowbrook and find this "psychic" Pokémon to help me. Speaking of being in my head, I wonder why I haven' t felt the flea bag's presence lately._ Naruto closes his eyes, trying to sense the fox, only for him to open his eyes a few minutes later. "Damn! I'm not getting anything," he grumbles, throwing his apple core out of the tree and reaching for another one. "I hope being in this body hasn't messed up my seal any!"

He looks up only to notice that the sky was starting to darken. "Man it's getting dark, I had better get back to Kali's." He hops back down from the tree and makes his way back towards her house. As he gets to her door he pulls back the curtain to see Kali and Nile up in the loft. Nile was snuggled in his grass bed as his mother gently pat her sons head. As Naruto watches, Nile's eyes droop closed and Kali gently kisses her son's head. Noticing Naruto, she slowly climbs down and gestures for Naruto to sit at the table with her.

"Well, I got my letter sent out and my friend should be here in the morning." She whispers and then looks up to the loft. "I also made up an extra bed in the loft for you, whenever you're ready to sleep."

Naruto gives Kali a grateful smile. "Thanks Kali! That's awesome!" he says as she smiles happily at him.

"No, thank _you_ Naruto. If you hadn't come when you did I don't know what would have happened to us." She looks up at Nile's sleeping form sadly. "After what happened to his father...Never mind, its nothing." She shakes her head as she hops down from her seat. "I think I'm going to sleep dear."

 _What happened to his dad?_

Naruto also jumps down. "I think I will too since I've had a long day." They both head up to the loft and crawl into their grass beds. Well, whatever happened its none of my business anyway. I have enough to worry about and if she wants to tell me she will. He turns so that he's facing the wall and slowly his eyes start to droop. It's sure gonna be a long day tomorrow he thinks as sleep claims him.

...

Flashes of red race by Naruto's eyes. That was all he could see. Bubbles of sinister red energy consumed everything else. He tries to jerk away when it forms tendrils and wraps around his body. As he struggles, giant red eyes and massive sharp fangs posed in a malicious grin form in front of him. Slowly the teeth part as the maw of the unseen beast slowly close over the trapped blonde and swallow him whole.

...

"No!" Naruto screams as he jerks awake with sweat coating his furry body. "That was one hell of a dream!" Naruto says as he gasps for breath. Calming himself down he sits up and notices that Kali and Nile are nowhere to be seen. Climbing down the latter Naruto walks towards the entrance and hears voices talking.

Stepping outside, Naruto is greeted with a creature that looks familiar to him. It was tall, at least three times as tall as he was with large antlers and short brown hair. It also had hooves and a long face with drooping ears.

 _Hehe! This thing reminds me of Sikamaru! Maybe it's the bored look it has on its face._

The deer-like creature was standing and talking with Kali as Nile played in the water nearby. Noticing Naruto, the two turn and look at him.

"Naruto dear, come here please." Kali says as he makes his way towards them. "This is Bourne, a Stantler. He's the good friend of mine that's going to go with you to Meadowbrook."

Bourne lowers himself into a bow as Naruto gives him a friendly wave. "It's nice to meet you Naruto. Kali has told me much about you." He rises up and looks down into Naruto's eyes. "To think there would be a Pikachu that says he was a human, it's very interesting."

Naruto laughs nervously. "Well it's true- I am human. I just don't know how I got turned into this Pikachu."

Bourne nods in understanding. "If Kali believes you I have no reason not to. When you are ready I will be happy to travel with you."

Naruto nods. "Thank you Bourne, I really appreciate it." As they finish talking Nile gets out of the water and makes his way towards the group.

He looks up towards his mother as he reaches her side. "Mom is the weird Pikachu leaving?" Naruto sweat drops when he hears that.

 _I'm not weird!_

Kali nods as she rubs her sons head. "Yes dear, Naruto is leaving." She smiles happily towards Naruto. "Thank you again Naruto for what you did for us."

Naruto smiles back. "Aww geez! I'm just happy everything turned out OK, and thank you for showing me what I should do."

Kali looks like she is about to cry but then runs right toward Naruto and gives him a big hug squeezing the air out of his lungs.

"C-Cant breathe!" he gasps, trying to wiggle out of her arms.

Kali gently places him back on the ground only to bring paw up to her mouth and gasp. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She turns and runs back to her house. "Please wait for just a moment." Naruto and Bourne look at each other, not sure what's going on.

Nile hops up and down in excitement as Kali runs back out with something carried in her arms. "Here. I want you to have this," Kali says as Naruto takes the bundle in his arms. It was a simple brown bag with one strap and a large pouch held closed by a single button.

Putting it on he turns to see how it looks as Kali speaks again. "I know it's not much, but it's good enough to hold everything you'll need." She walks back towards Nile. "I also put in the map from yesterday and some food for you."

Naruto turns back to her with a happy smile. "This is so cool! Thank you!"

"I'm just glad you like it." Kali says with a pleased smile.

"I hate to interrupt, my friends." Bourne says, stepping up to them. "But if we do not leave soon I'm afraid we won't make it to Meadowbrook before nightfall." He turns towards Naruto. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Naruto says and Bourne lies down with his legs tucked under him.

Bourne uses his head to gesture to his back "Then hop on, my friend, and we will be on our way."

Naruto seems uncertain. "Are you sure it's OK? I could just walk you know."

Bourne shakes his head. "Nonsense, I will be fine. It's my job to pull carts back at Meadowbrook, so carrying you won't be a problem."

"OK," Naruto says as he crawls up onto his back. Bourne rises back up as Naruto gets situated for the ride.

Nile and Kali say their farewells as they turn to leave. "Bye Naruto dear! Take care!"

Nile hops up and down, waving his tail. "Bye bye weird guy!"

Naruto waves back as they get further away. "Bye you two! Be safe! And no more stealing food, OK Nile?"

Nile nods and the mother and son get closer as they watch their new friend leave.

 _Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, just wait I'll find you guys before you know it!_ Naruto thinks as Bourne's hooves clop on the ground in a rhythmic motion.

He leans over the top of Bourne's head to better see him. "So, what's this town like that we're going to, Bourne?"

"Well, it's always got something going on since a guild is there. So expect a lot of Pokémon to be running around." Bourne says as he tilts his head up to look at Naruto. "It's also a very pretty place. That's what made my wife and I decide to move there in the first place."

Naruto tilts his head. "Your wife?"

Bourne nods. "Yes, my wife. She's a Sawsbuck, such a sweet thing that loves to take care of the plants around our house." He seems happy as he continues to speak. "I'll introduce you when we get into town."

"I'd like that. She sounds nice." Naruto says softly, thinking about the people he cared about and wishing he could see them.

"What about you, my friend, do you have anyone special in your heart?" Bourne asks.

"Me? Nah, not really. I have friends that I care about, but I don't have any family, never did." Naruto says dismissively as he scratches his ear.

"I see," says the Stantler as they continue on in silence for the next couple of minutes.

"So Bourne, I was wondering how many Pokémon there are since I've only met a few."

"Well, so far there are hundreds of different Pokémon in the world. There isn't an exact number since new species keep introducing themselves all over." Bourne raises his head. "It's just another mystery of our world- like you, my friend."

"Me?" Naruto questions, tilting his head.

"Well, of course, it's not everyday a Pikachu shows up that used to be a human!" Bourne says with a chuckle.

Naruto scratches his head sheepishly. "I guess you're right."

Bourne stops as both their stomachs let out a rumble and they look at each other. "What do you say to us stopping for lunch Naruto?"

"Yeah, that sounds great! Since I never ate breakfast."

"Good! Then if you would, Kali said she packed some food. Could you bring it out please?" he asks as he folds his legs and lies down as Naruto hops off.

"Sure," Naruto says as he reaches into is bag and pulls out a bundle wrapped in cloth. Undoing it, he sees there are several of the small blue berries from yesterday in it. "So what are they?"

Bourne reaches down to grab one and munches it down before answering. "These are Oran berries. They're good, try them."

Naruto picks one up and brings it to his mouth. Slowly he takes a bite out of it before his eyes widen as he feels invigorated and he gobbles it down. "Wow! They are really are good."

"Yes, they are" Bourne says as he stands up. "I think I'm going to go off for a minute if you don't mind"

Naruto shakes his head as Bourne walks off. _He's not a bad guy._ Naruto thought as he ate another berry. He turns his head and spies another type of berry hanging in a tree. It was bright red with several bumps covering it. He stands up and walks over to the tree. _I wonder what it tastes like._ He thought as he reaches up to take one. He brings it up and takes a large bite out of it.

"Naruto, don't!" Bourne shouts as he walks back to find Naruto eating the red berry.

"Hmmm? What?" He says as he swallows the berry. Suddenly a tingling feeling starts in his lips and travels down his throat and into his stomach. Then it starts to get hotter and hotter to the point that it burned! He brings his paws up to fan his mouth as he starts to run back and forth hysterically. "FUCK! It burns!" He screams as he runs back to his bag with flames shooting out of his mouth and digs around. He pulls out a jug of water and gulps it down as his eyes start to water.

"What the hell was that!" Naruto coughs out to Bourne, who looked on with an amused twinkle in his eye.

"That, my friend, was a Tamato berry." He chuckles. "It's considered one of the spiciest berries you can find."

Naruto clutches his throat as he puts stuff back in his bag. "Yeah? Well it's just my luck I found one," he says as he puts his bag back on.

Naruto walks over to Bourne. "So what did you go and do?"

Bourne leans down to let Naruto back on his back and turns and starts walking. "It's a surprise. You'll find out soon."

"If you say so." Naruto shrugs, letting the question drop.

As they travel, Naruto takes note of how high the sun is. We've been going for a while now. I wonder how much longer it'll take. He thinks as he brings his bag back around to see what all he had. There were three of the blue berries, Oran berries if he remembered the name right. Two apples, a half jug of water, Kali's map, and a pink cloth.

"What's this?" he asks Bourne, pulling out the cloth.

"Oh! That's a Pecha Scarf! It keeps you from being poisoned."

"But why is it pink?" Naruto says, tilting his head.

"Because the Pecha berry it comes from is pink." Bourne says.

"Oh." _Sakura would love this thing!_ Naruto thought as he tied the scarf around his neck and tucked his crystal into it.

"Naruto! Look ahead of us!" Bourne exclaims.

Naruto looks up and climbs onto Bourne's head, holding onto his antlers to see better. "Whoa!"

They stood on a hill, and from it you could clearly see the town they were heading to. There was the lake Naruto saw before, but now he could see it clearer without all the trees in the way. Surrounding the lake was several, what appeared to be, shops and stalls of all sizes and colors. Tons of different creatures ran around the paved path that circled the lake and crossed the bridge over the small stream running out of the lake.

"Naruto my friend, welcome to Meadowbrook!"

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. I know it's not really exciting but oh well.

Next chapter has Naruto heading to the guild. Yay!

Just to be clear in this story eggs can be either the mothers or fathers species. Always thought it was stupid for the eggs to only be the mother's species.

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Meadowbrook

Hey! Here is the next chapter of Rescue Team Shinobi.

I'm so excited for the Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon game! I really hope it's not like Gates to Infinity. I thought the game was a little easy and lacking in some areas. Here's hoping it's a good one! :)

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own Pokemon or Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Meadowbrook**

"Wow!" Naruto says as they clop down the paved path of Meadowbrook. He was amazed by the many different stalls and shops that they passed. Also he couldn't believe the amount of Pokemon that was running around the town.

"Hey Bourne who's that Pokemon?" Naruto asks pointing to a quadrupedal green Pokemon with a pretty flower circling around it's neck. It was standing outside what appeared to be a greenhouse or flower shop of some kind.

"Thats a Meganium Naruto"

"What about that one" says Naruto pointing to another Pokemon, this time a horse that had flames as it's mane and tail.

"Ponyta"

Oh! Oh! wha.." Naruto starts only to be interrupted by Bourne who shakes his head and lets out a chuckle.

"Naruto my friend, I can't go telling you about every Pokemon we meet along the way!"

Naruto sheepishly scratches the back of his head as he apologizes. "Sorry Bourne. I'm just so excited!"

"Thats understandable." The Stantler says. "But you are drawing a bit of attention to yourself."

Only then does Naruto notice that some of the Pokemon are giving him curious glances or outright staring. It seemed like it wasn't very often they saw a Pokemon so excited to see new Pokemon, or at least to such a degree that he was showing.

Naruto rubs the back of his head nervously as he crouches down lower on his new friends back.

"Whoops" he whispers as Bourne chuckles once again.

"Well Naruto, how about taking a look out at the lake to try and get your mind off of all the staring." Bourne says jerking his head in the direction of the water.

"Huh?" Naruto says turning his head like his friend. "Whoa!"

He never looked at the lake since he was busy with all the different types of Pokemon around. Now that he has a chance to see it, it was quit pretty. The water was bright and crystal clear and if you looked closely you could see many Pokemon swimming below the waters surface. In the middle of the lake rested a large mass of land that was teeming with flowers of all different colors. Looking closer Naruto takes notice of some sort of statue, though he's to far away to make out exactly what it was, but before he could ask Bourne a Pokemon walked up to the both of them.

The Pokemon was brown with yellow and red stripes, and stood on two legs. It's long face reminded Naruto of an ant eater, the tongue of flame that flicked out every now and than just enhanced that thought. Gauntlets were worn around the Pokemon's long arms and it's hollowed out tail let of plumes of smoke.

"Hello Bourne do you have any idea when the next shipment from the mines will come in?"

Bourne shakes his head as he answers the Pokemon. "No I'm afraid not Simon I haven't."

The new Pokemon scratches his head. "Well darn, I've been looking forward to getting my metal shipment. Got a lot of customers from the guild asking for requests."

Simon then spots Naruto peering at him from over Bourne's head. "Hey who's your friend Bourne?" Simon asks leaning around the Stantler to get a better look at Naruto.

"This is Naruto and Naruto this is Simon a Heatmor." Bourne introduces the two.

"Hey Simon!" Naruto says reaching out to shake the Heatmor's armored claw. "Cool gauntlets! Did you buy them here?"

Simon shakes his head. "Nah I made them myself, you could say I'm the local blacksmith or craftsmen as some like to call me."

Naruto tilts his head "Blacksmith? So you make weapons and armor and stuff?"

"Well I don't exactly make weapons it's more like protective things like my gauntlets or armor plating. Nobody really has need of weapons." He reaches up to scratch his head. "Which is why I can't wait for my next shipment to come in."

"That's right you did mention something about a mine." Naruto looks down at Bourne. "Is it very far away?"

"Well it's far enough away that it takes a full day to walk there." Bourne says before looking back at Simon. "Simon my friend when I head to work I'll ask them about your shipment." He gestures back at Naruto. "But for right now Naruto is in a bit of a pinch, and I'm in the middle of taking him to the guild."

Simon nods in understanding. "It's not a problem Bourne. Thanks for hearing me out and good luck with whatever it is your doing Naruto." Simon says as he waves and heads off.

"He was a cool guy." Naruto says to Bourne as they start to walk of again.

"Yes he is, Simon is a good friend of mine that I visit every time I do my shipment rounds. You could say my line of work lets me know everyone in town."

"So your pretty close with everyone?" Naruto asks.

"To a degree, so if you ever need to know anything just ask my friend."

"Thanks Bourne I'll remember that." Naruto takes notice of the cliff they were getting closer to. "So we need to go to the guild to find a Psychic Pokemon right?"

Bourne nods. "Yes that's right."

Naruto looks around searching for something. "So where is the guild exactly?"

"Why its easy to see my friend. It's a wonder you haven't seen it yet." Bourne says sounding amused.

"I don't want to know if your saying I'm stupid or not." An irritated expression was on Naruto's face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just that the whole cliff is the guild so I was surprised you hadn't seen it." The Stantler said was an apologetic look towards Naruto.

"Huh?"

Naruto takes a better look at the part of the cliff that faces the lake.

"Oh wow!"

The large cliff face had many hollowed out windows, He wasn't even sure how many. Carved rock jutted out from the cliff giving impressions that there was several rooms and bridges stretched from the many balcony's across it. Perched on several long extensions of stone were many different bird-like Pokemon. One that was gray and white, another black with a wide body and many more of all colors and sizes.

"That's the guild?" Naruto says with wonder in his voice.

"Yes"

As they walk up to a large metal gate inside the rock Naruto notices something new. Carved into the rock on either side of the door are canine like Pokemon standing on two-legs, posing as if they were to fight each other.

"Who are those Pokemon carved into the rock Bourne?"

Naruto's friend takes a moment to look at the rock before answering. "Those are Lucario Naruto. They are known as the aura Pokemon."

 _Aura? That sounds like chakra._

Naruto realizes that he spaced out and Bourne was still talking.

"If you pay close attention you'll notice many more Pokemon carved into the walls. Outside and inside the guild." He says as he walks up to a hole beside the gate and knocks his hoof against the rock.

"What are you doing?"

Bourne sets his hoof back down as they hear footsteps from behind the gate. "I'm getting the watchers attention"

"Who's there?" speaks a rough voice and Naruto can see an eye peeking out from the hole.

"It's Bourne. I was hoping to see Master Keene. I have a friend who needs his help." Bourne explains.

"Bourne? Well all right but you need to show me your friend before you can come in." speaks the voice.

Bourne turns his head to face Naruto, who was patiently waiting on him. "Naruto my friend would you mind standing on my head in front of the hole so he can see you?"

"Sure" Naruto says as he does what the Stantler asked.

"Hmmm...a Pikachu. Doesn't look like anyone bad. OK you guys are clear to came in."

Naruto climbs back to his spot as Bourne steps away from the gate when it starts to rattle. Slowly it raises up and a Pokemon steps outside to greet them.

He seemed to be...a giant chicken. At least that was what Naruto thought. He came up to about Bourne's chest and had red and yellow feathers covering every part of his body except for the three claws on his arms and his taloned feet. As he walked the three feathers on his head swayed.

Bourne nods in greeting "Hello, thank you for letting us in."

The chicken Pokemon nods back before waving the two inside. "Not a problem, though you may have to wait a minute Master Keene is in the middle of something."

"That's fine we can wait as long as we need to." Bourne says as the Pokemon leads them down a hallway.

Naruto leans down to whisper in Bourne's ear. "So what Pokemon is he? Looks like a giant chicken to me."

"He's a Combusken Naruto, a dual type Pokemon, and don't let his looks fool you he can be a real powerhouse in a fight."

"Dual type Pokemon?" Naruto questions.

Bourne looks back at his friend. "I haven't mentioned Pokemon types yet?"

Naruto shakes his head.

"Well all Pokemon have a specific type. Like I'm a Normal type and Pikachu, which is what you are, is an Electric type." Bourne says as they follow the Combusken around a corner and start up a flight of stairs. "A dual type Pokemon has two types. Combusken is a Fire and Fighting type." Bourne thinks for a moment before continuing. "Every type also has weaknesses and strengths, but we may have to go over that a different time."

"Awww why? It was just getting to the good part!" Naruto whines.

Bourne chuckles. "Well were coming into the main area of the guild and I think you'll want to focus on that."

As he said that all three Pokemon got to the top of the stairs and the hallway opened up into a large room. Many Pokemon where in this room some huddles around wooden boards located on either side of a large stone staircase that weaved its way up higher into the guild. The walls were carved with many Pokemon all the way up to the ceiling. Some in poses others fighting other Pokemon, it was really a sight. Naruto took note that there was no windows on this floor and the only light was from several glowing orbs attached to the walls.

"This way!" Naruto takes his eyes away from the room to see Combusken waving at them from the bottom of the staircase. "Well be coming up to Master Keene's room soon." The Combusken says as they turn down another hallway to the left. This hallway had many doors, some wooden and others with only a cloth obscuring whats inside and paintings ran along the walls. The trio walk up to a set of red double doors at the end of the hall and Combusken motions towards the wall opposite of it.

"If you two will wait there, I'll go and inform him that you wish to speak to him." Combusken says as he enters the room. Naruto and Bourne walk over and stand where they were told. Naruto fidgets as he waits for the Pokemon to come back.

 _I'm...starting to feel nervous. What if they wont help me? Or what if they don't believe my story?_ Naruto thought not realizing that he had started to wave his tail around and grip his ears in a panic.

Bourne, taking note of his friends distress, tries to comfort him. "Naruto the guild is full of respectable Pokemon that have seen some very strange things in their time. I'm sure they'll believe you my friend."

Naruto seems to calm down and lower his arms with Bourne's reassurance. "Thanks Bourne, your right!" Naruto says giving a wide smile.

 _He's right I can't freak out like stay positive!_ Naruto thought with a determined expression.

Bourne watches as Naruto seems to be giving himself an internal pep talk. They both turn their heads when they hear the doors open and Combusken walks out.

"You two can come in now."

Bourne steps forward into the room and they both take in their surroundings. Like the main room glowing orbs were the only source of light. Many bookshelves were in the room and a table with four chairs. A red carpet was spread out and in the middle of the floor sat a Pokemon.

It had blue, yellow, and black fur with spikes protruding out of it's paws and chest. It's pointed ears were alert as two...Naruto didn't know what they were, things sprouted from either side of it's head vibrated. It's red eyes snapped open as Naruto and Bourne approached. Slowly the Pokemon rose to it's feet and allowed Naruto to see the gauntlets it wore on it's arms as well as the armor piece on it's chest and a collar with a strange round gem in it.

"Naruto this is Master Keene a Lucario, and leader of the Aura Guild." Bourne says.

Naruto gulps as the Lucario stares at them.

 _Well here we go._ _.._

Master Keene steps up to the pair of Pokemon and starts to speak. "What do we have here?"

Bourne glances at Naruto before addressing the Lucario. "Master Keene my name is Bourne, and this is Naruto. I'm sorry to bother you when I'm sure your busy but my friend here has a problem that I think you could help him with."

Master Keene continues to observe him for a moment. "I see. Well its nice to meet you two." He says with a bow. He then looks at Naruto. "Now tell me what this problem is and we will see if I can help."

So Naruto tells him. About who and what he is, where he's from, and why he's there. Leaving out anything personal such as the Kyuubi. While he's telling him this Master Keene doesn't interrupt, just watches and listens silently to his whole story from start to finish. Finishing up his tale Naruto fidgets nervously. "So Kali told me that a Psychic Pokemon could help me find my lost memories and told me to come here. Do you think you could help me?"

Master Keene seems to contemplate something before he answers Naruto. "Although in most cases your story would be hard to believe for most, but I think you are telling the truth."

"Really! You believe me?"

He nods. "Yes I'm very good at picking up lies, and I don't detect any in your story. Although I don't believe you've told me everything." Naruto seems surprised he could figure that out. "But that's acceptable everyone has some secrets," He reaches out to pat Naruto's head. "Now about getting a Psychic Pokemon to look through your memories. I believe I have just the one for the job."

Master Keene walks away from the two towards the door. "If you two will wait there for a moment I will go and get her."

"Of course/Alright" Bourne and Naruto say simultaneously as Master Keene walks out the door.

"You see Naruto my friend, nothing to worry about."

Naruto nods then jumps off Bourne's back to land on the floor. "Yeah you were right, he did believe me." He peers around the room. "This place sure is something else!"

Bourne nods as he trots over to the table with Naruto following him. "Yes it is. It's said that none know exactly who carved out this mountain. It was Master Keene that found it thought. The Guild was here long before the town was."

"Really?" Naruto questions as he hops up on one of the stools.

"Really. The Guild help build the town, and even put in their own money to help pay for all the building costs."

"Wow! They must be a nice group of Pokemon then. Truthfully this place reminds me of my own village back home."

"Oh? How so?" Bourne asks, but before Naruto could answer the door opens and Master Keene walks in with a Pokemon trailing behind him.

It stood a good two feet taller then the Lucario. It was green and white with a pink appendage protruding out from it's chest. As it walked the white skirt-like part of its body swished and it seemed to float across the floor. Naruto knew this wasn't the case since as it walked he could make out delicate white feet poking out from below the skirt-like part of it's body.

"Thank you for waiting. This is Solace she helps me run the Guild along with another Pokemon." Master Keene says introducing her.

"I'm sorry but what kinda Pokemon are you? You look almost human!" Naruto sheepishly says.

Solace turns to Naruto and answers in a quite voice. "I'm a Gardevoir, and you would be the one who Keene said was a human, and I look like one? I'm sorry to say that I've never seen one. No Pokemon has since humans are just myths here you see."

Naruto nods. "Yes you look like a human, at least in the height and shape part that is, and yeah I'm the one that needs your help."

Solace nods and gestures to the table. "If you will hop up here we can start."

Naruto does as asked and then gives them a nervous smile. "This isn't going to hurt is it? And your not gonna look at anything private right?

"Worry not Naruto Solace may only look at what you allow her to." Master Keene says reassuring the nervous Pikachu.

Solace nods as she reaches out to stroke Naruto's head. "Yes he is right you only have to think of the moments before you were brought here and I will avoid anything else."

Naruto seems slightly more relaxed. "Yeah alright. It's just I'm sorta uncomfortable with someone poking around in my head."

"That's understandable." Solace says as she stills her hand on his head. "But if you'll allow me to start we can try and bring back your memories."

"OK go ahead I'm ready.!" He says clamping his eyes shut.

Solace eyes glow as she starts to use her powers to try and bring back Naruto's memories and his world flashes with white.

* * *

Ok another chapter done! :)

Chapters a little shorten then I'd like but there's a couple of little hints in here, so yeah.


	4. All In Your Mind

Here is the next chapter. Yay! :)

Did anyone catch the little clue I put in the last chapter?

Anyway answering a question.

 **xThomas2** \- Don't worry he will be, though maybe not in the way you want.

By the way, I start school so I may be a little slower on the next couple chapters.

Alright lets get started.

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own Pokemon or Naruto**

* * *

 **Chapter Four  
**

 **All In Your Mind**

Naruto blinks open his eyes as the sound of dripping water reaches his ears. He looks around to realize that he's in the sewers that represented his state of mind, knee deep in water. "Why did I end up here?" He looks down at himself and is surprised to see his human body and not his Pikachu one. "I'm me again?"

"It appears so."

Naruto whips around to find Solace, the Gardevoir floating behind him avoiding the water flooding all over the floor.

"How the heck did you get here?" He exclaims surprised.

She tilts her head "We were going to look at your memories. It is only logical that I would be in your mind. Not to worry though, I only see what you want me to see, remember."

Naruto scratches his head sheepishly. "Haha! Yeah I sorta forgot..."

She looks at their surroundings "Is it normal for humans to have such dreary minds?"

Naruto looks nervous as he answers her. "Well I wouldn't know really since I've never been in someones mind...but I guess you can say I'm a special case."

"I see." Solace says not pushing it further. She then walks up to Naruto and circles around him taking in his appearance. "So this is a human?" She reaches out to grab his hand and peers at his fingers. "I can see why you said I looked like one." She drops his hand and steps back. "Although there are major differences."

"Yeah, like I said we sorta just look alike in the shape part." He steps away from her, slightly freaked out about her touching him. Hey can you blame him? She's sorta creepy, with the whole in his mind thing.

"Come, we should get to the source of your memory loss. The sooner the better right?" Solace says gliding off down a tunnel of his mind.

"Right" Naruto follows after her, keeping a couple feet behind the gliding Pokemon.

 _I can't say she's bad...but I sorta feel uneasy around her. Maybe it's the fact that she could read my mind whenever she wants._ He looks around when he realizes the tunnel was starting to widen. _This place looks familiar. I mean it all sorta looks the same, but I feel like I've been down this tunnel before. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?_

Naruto scratches his head trying to think about what he could possibly be forgetting. _Wait!_ His eyes widen as he realizes something. _This, isn't this the way to...oh no!_

Solace tilts her head at Naruto as he breaks out in a nervous sweat. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure this is the right way? I mean could we be going the wrong way?" Naruto asks trying to persuade her to go another way.

She shakes her head and continues forward. "No this is the right way. Your memories are located in the deepest part of your mind, so this way."

 _Damn it! If we keep going this way we'll run into him! I haven't felt his presence since I got here but the stupid fox may just be fucking with me._

Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize that the tunnel had opened up into a large room, pipes running along the sides and ceiling. He almost bumped into Solace, who had stopped to look at something in-front of her.

Stretching several stories above them was a large cage, with vine-like designs reaching to the top of both sides of it. A paper seal was keeping the cage firmly shut. What caught Naruto's attention though, was a clear lack of a snarling bundle of fur and glaring blood-red eyes beyond the cage bars. The only things there was wisps of the creatures left behind red-bubbling chakra.

 _What the hell!_ Naruto was beyond confused as he stared at the empty cage.

Solace glances at the confused blonde before walking closer to the cage and observing it further. "What is this?" She stares at the bubbling chakra, slightly on edge. "This cage, do you know what it's for? Or this energy...it's horrible."

Naruto walks up to the cage and sets the palm of his hand gently onto the smooth metal bars. "I don't really like people knowing about it butif you guys are helping me I guess you need to know." He has a irritated expression on his face as he answers her. "This is a seal. It's made to keep something horrible inside me. Or at least that's what the Pervy Sage says, I had a hard time understanding him when he explained the seals purpose. I've had it all my life."

"What exactly were they trying to keep inside of you"

Naruto gazes at the ground lost in thought before he turns to her. "A demon. They call it a Bijuu, he's the nine-tailed fox. Pervy said the Bijuu I had was called Kyuubi,"

"Nine-tailed fox? We have Ninetails here." Solace says as Naruto looks up at her surprised.

"What?"

She steps up to the bars with him. "Well yes they are a type of Pokemon living in our world. Although they are smaller than me so I don't believe this creature and our Ninetails are at all the same. Judging by how large this cage it, that is."

"Oh..."

"So why is this creature not in the cage? And what is that red energy inside there?" Solace peers at him.

"I don't know! It was here when I was human, but when I woke up here I couldn't sense him. I couldn't feel his chakra either. That red stuff is his energy, but if he's not here why is that stuff?" Naruto seems frustrated and Solace places her hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"I may not know everything about what's going on, but if we look at your memories I believe we can better understand what happened."

Naruto nods as she removes her hand. "Yeah, yeah your right." They step away from the bars. "So what do we do?"

"This way." Solace gestures towards a small doorway on the side of the room.

 _How the hell have I never seen that!?_ Naruto thought as he follows after her through the doorway.

"Most aren't able to reach the this area of their minds, but with me aiding you we are able to reach the place that houses all your memories."

 _She just looked into my mind didn't she!?_

"Yes."

"Stop that!" Naruto says looking freaked out.

She chuckles "My apologies, I just thought I should make a joke to cheer you up. Was this not the appropriate time?"

"Not really..."

"Ah, well than I am sorry."

"Thanks anyway?" Naruto says unsure what to think of her and she just nods and they continue down the narrow hallway.

They reach the exit and he's blinded by a bright light. Naruto opens his eyes to find himself in a small white room with several floating spheres. They glowed with many images and colors and Naruto was momentarily awed by them. "What is this place?"

"This is where all your memories are housed. Everything from when you were first born to right now."

"Wow!"

"This must be the memories you've forgotten."

Naruto turns to see what she's talking about. Floating separate from all the other spheres was a black and red sphere covered in chains. "I have never seen anything like this before." Solace says as Naruto walks up to her.

"How are you going to get my memories back?"

Solace reaches out a hand as her eyes glow blue. "With my powers." She places a hand against the chains and Naruto waits holding his breathe as her eyes close.

After a moment Naruto gets impatient and asks her a question "So how long do you think this will take?"

Just as he finishes red sparks shoot out from the orb and wrap around her body. Solace cries out in pain as she drops to the ground on her knees.

"Oh fuck! Hey you alright? What happened?" Naruto says frantically hovering over her.

Solace paints as Naruto reaches out to help her get back on her feet. "Your memories haven't really been forgotten."

"What?"

"No, someone with more power than I blocked them from you. I'm sorry Naruto, I wasn't able to unblock them." Solace says disappointed in herself.

 _I can't get my memories back!? What the fuck am I supposed to do now?_ Naruto frustrated grabs his head trying to think of something to do.

"There might still be a way to help you." Solace says to the worried blonde.

"How?"

"If we can find the one who did this we could get them to unlock your memories. Or that creature, Kyuubi was it? If it did this we could also try and look for it."

"But I have no idea where the fucking fox is!"

"That is why we will help you." Solace says as she steps back from him.

"Really?"

"Yes but let us leave this place and I will explain to you when we awaken."

"Wait! I still wanna ask something before we leave!" Solace either ignores him or doesn't hear him since her eyes glow and Naruto once again loses conciseness.

* * *

Naruto slowly opens his eyes, only to be assaulted by the color of Bourne's brown fur and big eyes staring at him. "What the hell!" Naruto stumbles back, but since he forgot he was once again in his Pikachu body, he tripped on his tail and rolled of the table, hitting the floor with a loud thump!

"Naruto my friend! Its good to see you awake." Bourne says leaning down to push Naruto back to his feet with his nose.

The Pikachu grumbles rubbing his head as he looks around the room.

Bourne was standing beside him with a look of relief. Sitting on one of the table chairs was Solace, calming sipping from a cup, seemingly unaffected by Naruto's tumble from the table. Finally Master Keene was sitting cross legged off to the side watching Naruto with interest.

"You're finally up that's good." Keene stands up and Naruto looks up at him. "Solace told us about what happened inside your mind."

"She did..." Naruto glances at her and she nods and gestures for Keene to continue.

"She was right you know."

"Huh?" Naruto tilts his head and gives Master Keene a confused look.

"We will do everything we can to help you." Master Keene says smiling down at the surprised Pikachu.

"You...you will?! But what about me having a monster inside of me?"

"Now Naruto, none of us care about that. Besides you and that creature are two different things by what Solace told us." He reaches down and pats him on the head. "So tell us everything we need to know to help you."

 _Kali was right, these Pokemon really are helping me!_

So Naruto takes a chance and tells them about who and what he is. Making sure to tell them everything he knew about the Kyuubi, what little that was, and everything he'd done since waking up as a Pikachu.

"But I don't really know how the Kyuubi cold be out of the seal. It looked like most of his chakra was still there, but not the fox itself." Naruto grabs his Pecha scarf and tugs on it nervously. "Honestly I don't know what could have happened."

Master Keene rubs the bottom of his muzzle in thought then turns to Solace. "You mentioned that there was a malevolent energy in the cage right?"

Solace nods and Keene looks pleased. "Well then could you and the other Psychic types tract the energy?"

"It's possible...but to do that may take some time." Solace says.

"It's the only thing I can think of at the moment. So Naruto is it OK if some of the other Psychic Pokemon see this energy so they can track it?"

 _More creatures in my head? Well I guess we don't have much of a choice._

Naruto nods. "Yeah I don't see any other options now."

"Good!" Keene nods at Solace. "Would you get them ready to do that later today Solace?"

"Of course Keene." She starts towards the door. "I'll get to it right away."

As she walks out the door Master Keene turns back to Naruto. "So Naruto I have a proposition for you."

"Whats that?"

Keene kneels down to better be at Naruto's level. "Would you like to join my guild?"

Naruto looks shocked. "But I can't, I'm trying to get back home." He shakes his head. "Not that I don't appreciate the offer."

Master Keene holds up a paw to silence him. "Hear me out. I'm not asking you to join forever, just until we can get you home." He pats Naruto's head again. "It will be easy for us to get in touch with you, plus if you travel around doing missions you might find out what happened to you sooner."

 _He's right, It would help me. A guild also seems a lot like teams and missions back home. OK I've decided!_

"Alright! I'll do. At least until I can find my way home." Naruto says raising a paw into the air with a determined glint in his eye.

Both Master Keene and Bourne chuckle at the blonde, Keene then stands up and becomes serious. "Alright if your going to do this then I need to get an evaluation of your skills. Since you haven't been a Pikachu for long, you may be a bit unsteady in an unfamiliar body."

Naruto tilts his head. "But I fought just fine against a Pokemon before."

"Be that as it may, you fight like a human, not a Pokemon. You need to learn to use your new body to the most of your ability."

"Well how do I do that?"

Master Keene smiles and Naruto gets a shiver down his spine. "By fighting one of my students."

* * *

Left off there! You get to see Naruto fight one of Master Keene's personal students next chapter.

Once again thank you all for reading! :)


	5. Fighting The Student

This chapter! Master Keene's student vs Naruto!

 **RamenKnight-** Your Welcome! Thank you for taking the time to read it even though your computers busted! I hope it get fixed soon for you. :)

 **yukicrewger2-** Since Naruto's version of the Rasengan is the incomplete version I was thinking Master Keene would be the one to help Naruto relax and better control it.

 **pikapika** -Those are all very good points. Honestly with the way I've thought out the story I'm not sure what to do about the rest of the team yet. Here's a clue though, if Sai is a Pokemon in the story he will be a Smeargle.

 **leaf ninja-** That is a very good point!

Thank you all to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own Pokemon or Naruto.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five  
**

 **Fighting The Student**

"Fight one of your students?" Naruto seems confused as he questions the slightly grinning Lucario.

"Why yes, it will help me see your fighting style and where best to put you in the guild."

Naruto brings a paw up to his chin in thought. "OK that sounds alright." He nods gaining a determined look. "Yeah bring it on!"

Master Keene and Bourne chuckle before Bourne leans his head down to the excited Pikachu. "I'd love to stay and see that my friend, but I'm afraid I have to be going."

Naruto seems startled by his friend's words and gains a panicked look. "Wait your leaving? Do you have to go?"

Bourne nods looking apologetic. "I'm afraid so, I need to get to work. They can't really do much if I don't deliver the goods for them." The Stantler jerks his head toward Master Keene. "Plus I think you'll be in good paws my friend."

Naruto seems reluctant to see his new friend go but nods anyway. "Yeah...OK Bourne. Thanks for everything."

"Of course my friend and if you need my help just send for me. Also you could probably get paper to write letters to Kali and Nile later. I'm sure they would be happy to hear from you." The Pikachu nods at Bourne's advice.

The Stantler then looks at Master Keene as he gestures towards the door where the Combusken from before stood. "Aden will show you out Bourne." The Lucario then addresses Aden. "Would you send my student up to the training area when your finished." Aiden nods to Master Keene.

"Thank you Master Keene for helping my friend." Bourne says lowering his upper body down in a short bow. The Lucario waves him off with a smile as the Stantler walks out the door with Aden. Turning to Naruto, the Lucario gestures him to follow as he starts out the door. "The training area is in a different part of the guild Naruto. "It's to keep things from getting damaged."

Naruto pads beside Keene as they walked down a different corridor of the guild. "So where exactly is the training area at?"

"You'll see Naruto." Master Keene says with a wink towards the curious Pikachu.

Naruto sighs but decides to just walk behind the Lucario without saying anything. They make their way down the corridor until they stop at the bottom of a spiraling staircase. "Its up this way." Keene says as they start their way up the stairs.

Naruto is blinded by a bright light and brings his arm up to shield his face as they step up the last couple of stairs. Slowly he removes his arm and blinks his eyes. They were standing on the top of the cliff! Before him Naruto could see the whole town over the cliffs edge. "Naruto look this way."

At the Lucario's instructions Naruto turns around. He is surprised to see a dip in the rock off the cliff, almost as if someone carved it out. It was large enough to be a sparring or training area with raised rocks spread out inside it and on the other side of the arena stood a statue. It was a large statue easily five times the size of Master Keene. It looked like a dragon or dinosaur of some kind.

"What Pokemon is that?" Naruto says pointing at the statue. Master Keene lets out a contemplative hum before he turns towards Naruto.

"That is Lord Arceus, or at least we think it is."

"Arceus? Whats that?"

"Its said that Lord Arceus is the one who created our world and everything in it." Keene says slightly amused as the Pikachu's eyes bug out of his skull.

"Are you saying its a god!" Naruto screeches, but before Keene can answer a voice interrupts them.

"Master Keene you wished to see me?" spoke a rough but clearly female voice.

Walking up the stairs was a red and yellow bipedal Pokemon resembling a weasel. The Pokemon barley spares Naruto a glance as she walks up to the two before focusing her attention on Master Keene.

"Yes Mara I wanted you to spar with our new guild member Naruto. He needs to be evaluated to see what he needs improvements on." Keene addresses Naruto then. "This is Mara she's a Mienfoo Naruto and one of three of my personal students."

Mara seems to look Naruto over before letting out a huff, clearly not liking something. "Why do I have to spar with a newbie who isn't even smart enough to know what kind of Pokemon I am." She waves her hand dismissively at him. "No disrespect Master but I think you should get someone like Ace to fight him."

"What the hell! Are you saying I'm stupid!" Naruto growls angrily at Mara who only snorts seemingly amused that he got angry.

"And he's a hot-head too. Master Keene why do you even bother with a Pokemon like him, especially ones that's freakishly tall for his species." Mara says pointing out Naruto's unusual height and it was true, Naruto was a good head tall than most Pikachu not counting the ears.

"Why you!" Naruto snarls fur bristling and he gets ready to pounce on he only for Master Keene to put his arm up stopping Naruto in his tracks.

The Lucario gives his student a harsh glare. "Mara you know not to judge a Pokemon by their appearance alone. I should think you should know that better than most." His student flinches as her ears fold back and she sighs.

"Yes Master." She murmurs as the Lucario nods.

"Now I want you both to take up spots, each on opposite side of the sparing area so that we may start."

Both Pokemon comply as they walk to their spots and face each other. "You better be ready for me cuz I'm not gonna hold back." Naruto says with a smirk.

Mara snorts again as she gets into a loose stance her arms held out and right foot slightly forward. "As if you could do much anyway."

Naruto growls as Master Keene raises his arm into the air. "Ready...begin!"

Before Master Keene could even finish the last word Mara shoots off towards Naruto with a flying kick.

 _She's fast!_

Naruto dodges as she sails over his head and smashes the boulder behind him in a shower of debris. "Beginers luck." She growls landing and shaking her leg with a wince.

"That's what you think!" Naruto says forming a familiar hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" With a puff of smoke five Naruto stand behind the original.

"A Double Team? What are you going to do with that?" Naruto ignores her as all the clones run right at her. Mara standing her ground just slams her palm into the first one that gets into her reach but is surprised as it vanishes in a poof of smoke. "What!?" She was so surprised she couldn't block the next one that punches her right in the gut sending her flying back and skidding across the ground.

"Gotcha!" Naruto cheers as Mara stands back up coughing.

"The clone...hit me?" She seems bewildered as Master Keene looks on slightly surprised as well.

"That's it!" She growls as she is enveloped in a white light and before Naruto can even blink is right in front of his face. She brings her green glowing fist back and rams it into Naruto's face. Naruto is thrown back into a boulder as cracks appear in it.

The green glow on Mara's fist travels to the rest of her body and as it fades some of her scratches are healed.

Naruto pulls himself out of the rock with a groan slightly bleeding from his head. "What was that! For a second it felt like my chakra was being sucked outta me!"

"That was Drain Punch. It lets a Pokemon heal itself by taking an opponents energy while causing damage at the same time." Master Keene explains from the sidelines.

"Enough playing around! Take this!" Mara says a bringing her paws together and forming a glowing blue orb between them.

 _That looks like a Rasengan! Well if that's the case!_ Naruto creates a clone and they form a Rasengan just as Mara brings her Paws back ready to fire off her attack.

Being to concentrated on forming her own attack she doesn't notice Naruto's until Naruto runs at her attack with his own blue ball of energy in his paw. She lets out a surprised gasp when she sees his own attack almost not believing her eyes.

"Rasengan!" Naruto cries as he slams his attack into hers. Both Mara and Master Keene are surprised as Mara's attack is cut through and Naruto keeps going straight for Mara. Quickly raising her paws into the air a blue dome covers her body and stops Naruto's attack from reaching her.

Slightly panting Naruto lands back on his feet and both Pokemon stare at each other.

"That's enough." Master Keene orders as he lands in the sparing area between the two fighter. "It's clear to me that Naruto is a very capable fighter."

Mara storms up to Naruto and shoves her paw at him almost touching his nose. "What are you! Not only did one of Double Team clones hit me but its impossible for a Pikachu to learn Aura Sphere!"

Naruto doesn't seem to know what to say as he splutters trying to figure out something to tell the irritated Pokemon. Luckily he is saved by Master Keene placing a paw on his students shoulder.

"That's enough Mara. Thank you for helping us out but now you should go back to your duties."

"But Master!" She starts to say but the Lucario cuts her off firmly.

"Now please."

She sighs and starts off towards the stairs. "Yes Master." She gives Naruto one last glare before disappointing out of sight.

"That was very good Naruto. You can obviously hold your own in a fight." Master Keene says slightly empressed.

"Thanks!" Naruto puffs his chest out in pride. "Ive been training everyday since I was young."

"But..." Master Keene starts and Naruto's chest deflates. "You aren't using your new body to the best of its abilities." He reaches out to tap Naruto's tail with his paw. "First off did it ever occur to you to use your tail to trip your opponent and knock them off balance?" As Naruto shakes his head he continues. "Or what about your electric attacks? You didn't try using any of them, and I know you aren't used to this body but you should have some instincts about using them." Master Keene stops in leans toward Naruto and peers closer at his face. "Hang on..."

"What are you doing?" Naruto nervously says as he starts to back away but quick as a whip the Lucario's paws grab his cheeks and start to pull and rub them. The paws run over Naruto's whiskers before finally letting go.

"I see." Keene says as Naruto messages his cheeks and gives the Lucario a grumpy look.

"See? See what?"

"You do not have any electrical sacs in your cheeks. I suppose that explains why you don't posses the red cheeks like any normal Pikachu. I assumed that even though you didn't have red cheeks that since you were human maybe the were just deeper in your face or something but for them to not be their at all is very unusual."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Naruto asks tilting his head.

"It means that you will be unable to harness electricity like a normal Pikachu. Don't misunderstand, it is possible for some non electric type Pokemon to know electric type moves. This just means that your future electric moves won't be as powerful since you will be unable to store larger amounts of electricity in your body."

"Well that sucks that I'm losings some possibly powerful moves." Naruto pouts as he crosses his arms.

"Yes it is. I believe we will need to find you a non electric type Pokemon that knows those moves to teach you how to harness electricity." He shakes his head. "But for now lets focus on getting you settled into your temporary new home, you also need to tell me about that last attack you used." He starts off towards the stairs. "Come Naruto." The Pikachu hurries to follow the Lucario back down the stairs and into the guild.

That was how Naruto's new adventure started!

* * *

Yay done!

I know its sorta short but oh well. I promise to make the next chapter at least twice as long. :)

So what do you think of Mara?

Thank you all that read and reviewed and I hope you like it!


	6. First Mission

First off sorry its late things have been hectic...

So anyway good news is I'm uploading this chapter on my birthday! Yay for motivation! :)

 **The True Swordsman-** He's not unable to use electric type attacks. He'll just have more trouble using them then most electric type Pokemon since he doesn't have a way of storing electricity like the others. (No electric sacs in his cheeks) Sorry if I confused you.

 **pikapika-** I have kinda a plan for Naruto's ability later on, kinda a joking thing really. Also your right he will be able to learn some, not all, flying type moves.

 **RamenKnight-** This Naruto came to the Pokemon world not long after his training trip with Jiraiya, but after the point where Sai started to be an actual member of the team. Around volume 34 or so of the manga, so before he learned the Rasenshuriken.

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own Naruto or Pokemon!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six  
**

 **First Mission**

It had been two weeks since Master Keene, or Keene sensei had taken Naruto in and make him a part of his little guild family. His life had changed drastically in the last two weeks some good things had happened and also some bad. For instance he got to meet everyone in the guild.

There was Mara the Mienfoo of course. She still seemed to have something against him and refused to speak or even look at him. Naruto had no clue what he did but she was starting to remind him of a certain black haired teammate of his, Naruto didn't like that at all.

Ace was a Riolu and one of Master Keene's three students along with Mara and Tanner. He actually got along rather well with the young Riolu and it surprised him when he learned that he was Master Keene's nephew.

The last student of Keene's was a hot-headed Tyrogue named Tanner. He didn't talk much and Naruto didn't usually get to be around him much. These three usually went out together to do missions as a 'Team'.

The Pokemon he met almost immediately after his spar with Mara was a kind Audino named Belle. When she saw the blood running down his forehead the Pokemon immediately fretted over him and healed his wounds with one of her moves, Heal Pulse if he remembered right. She wasn't one of the Pokemon that went out to do missions, unless she was needed to heal a Pokemon who couldn't be moved she was usually at the Guild at all times. She reminded him of Tsunade, without all he alcohol and punching him through walls...thank Kami!

Some other Pokemon that usually stayed at the guild was Seth the Scyther and Guild cook. Laura a Lopunny that took care of the archives and Library located in the guild and Douglas, Dan, and Demetri a strange three headed bird Pokemon or Dodrio. Strangely, each head had a different name, personality, and hat on their head. Douglas the left head wore a fedora. Dan the middle head had a tiny bowler hat and lastly Demetri had a large top hat. This Pokemon was the usual door guard but he was busy the first day Naruto came to the guild.

There was three other groups or teams of Pokemon that studied and did jobs directly from the Aura Guild but Naruto hadn't met them yet since all three were currently out on jobs at the moment.

Finally there was...

"Naruto are you paying attention?"

Naruto jerks out of his thoughts as he turns to face the white and red Pokemon who's red eyes were narrowed in irritation at the blonde.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto stands up straight as he answers her but he wasn't prepared for the clawed paw that came up to wack him upside his head. As he rubs the sore spot on his head the Pokemon clicks her tongue at him, clearly irritated that he was indeed not paying attention to a word she said.

His current teacher was a Zangoose and a friend of Master Keene. She was asked to come and teach Naruto to use his electric attacks with little success so far.

"How are you supposed to learn to harness your electricity if you don't even listen!" She grumbles shaking her head.

"Sorry Scarlet, I'll try harder. I just have a lot on my mind." Naruto murmurs and Scarlet's eyes soften as she sets her paw on his shoulder.

"I know we haven't gotten any news yet on how to send you home, but dwelling on it wont make it any better. That's why we need to get your mind off of it with some training."

Since Master Keene had taken him in he had tried everything to figure out how to send Naruto home. Solace had gone to were Naruto first appeared in an effort to sense if anything was amiss. Sadly she didn't find anything so they had no real idea what to do next. Master Keene had sent word to the teams out on missions to keep an eye out for anything unusual, other then that there wasn't anything to do for now.

Scarlet was right though, training would help him to clear his mind a bit.

"Thanks teach, your right training will help." He nods and there's silence for a few minutes. "Uhhh...could you remind me what I'm supposed to do again." Naruto says a sheepish grin on his face.

Scarlet sighs, "Alright, for you to be able to harness electricity you need to feel it. Most electric type Pokemon have some way of storing electricity in there bodies such as a Pikachu and the sacs inside its cheeks." She glances at Naruto to be sure he was listening and was pleased to see he was. "For those like me and you, since you can't store electricity in your body like a normal Pikachu, we need to use the electricity in the air around us. You for example should still be able to sense and control the electricity better then most." She notices that Naruto has a slightly confused look on his face. "Alright just watch for a moment."

She closes her eyes and Naruto makes sure to pay close attention. The fur along her body starts to stand up slightly and Naruto notices the tips of her fur start to spark with electricity first, then almost instantly sparks race across her whole body and with a cry she shoots off the gathered electricity at a bolder that shatters with the force of the attack. "That was a Thunderbolt, Pikachu are actually well known for being masters of that move. Now, did you see how my fur raised up and sparks started at the tips of them?"

When Naruto nods she continues. "I used my fur as a sort of starting point to build up the electricity needed for my move. You have to gather it slowly at first since you aren't used to it. You wouldn't want to shock yourself with your own attack. Now you try."

Naruto nods and closes his eyes. He attempts to feel out the electricity in the air and slowly the fur on his body stands up. Scarlet takes note that a light coating of blue energy starts to cover Naruto's body. Just as sparks start to gather along the tips of his fur they are interrupted by the padding of feet and a loud voice.

"Naruto!" Ace hollers as he jumps the last couple of stairs up to where Scarlet and Naruto were at.

"Ahh!" Naruto was so focused on gathering electricity that he didn't sense Ace coming and was so startled that he involuntarily flared his chakra in surprise. That caused whatever electricity he had build up to be shot wildly around the training area, and Scarlet and Ace dropped to the ground to avoid the wild outburst of blue electricity.

Poor Naruto stood there after it was all done, fur slightly singed and giving Ace an irritated look. "A little warning would be nice next time Ace."

Ace sheepishly rubbed the top of is head, avoiding his cowboy hat and the black and white feathers in his fur. "Sorry pal, uncle just told me he wants to speak to you. Something about your first mission out of town."

"A mission? Cool!" Naruto pats his fur down, getting rid of the singe marks and turns towards Scarlet as she stands back up. "Is it alright if I leave Scarlet?"

"I suppose so, but don't think that just because your out on a mission that means you can slack off on your training." Scarlet wags a claw in front of his face. "I expect you to keep practicing even out on your missions."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto has a lopsided grin on his face and she just sighs.

"Better get going then, you don't wanna keep Keene waiting." She waves him off and both young Pokemon start down the stairs.

Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't excited. He had done simple jobs around town since he arrived mainly building and scavenging jobs but he hadn't been out on a long term mission like some of the other teams. He followed Ace down the stairs and his friend turned the corner in the opposite direction of Master Keene's room. Following his friend around the corner Naruto wasn't expecting to run right into Mara knocking them both down in a tangled heap.

Naruto picks himself off the ground and reaches a paw down to help Mara up but she slaps it away. She stands up and growls at Naruto who's ears pin back. "Watch where your going!"

Naruto's ears twitch at her hostile tone of voice. "Well sorry but I'm not the only one that should watch where their going!"

The two stare at each other growling with Ace nervously standing on the sidelines rubbing his cowboy hat between his paws. "I hate to interrupt but we gotta go Naruto. Uncle is waiting."

"Hmph!" Mara sticks her nose into the air and brushes by Naruto and up the stairs. He growls angrily but Ace's frantic gestures remind him that he had something to do.

Following Ace once again the pair come to the large double doors that led to the library. Pushing them open the two walk in to see Master Keene talking to Laura.

Laura was a Lopunny that wore glasses due to her sight problem. She also had a bow tied around her neck. As the two walk up to them Keene turns around. As they approach Keene seems to finish his talk with her as she nods to the two and walks off further into the Library.

"Naruto, just who I was waiting for." Keene seems happy to see them. "I'm sure you'll be happy to hear we've decided to send you out on your first mission."

"Awesome!" Naruto says fist pumping and Ace just smiled, happy that his friend was excited.

"Yes, it is awesome." He crouches down to set a paw on Naruto's shoulder. "I know you've been depressed at the lack of any news and I thought this might take your mind off it for a while."

"Thanks Master Keene. I really appreciate it." Naruto says smiling slightly at the guild leader, who nods and stands back up.

"Now lets tell you about your mission shall we?" Keene says, and gestures to a table off to the side and they all walk over and take a seat.

"Do you have your map with you?" Naruto nods and digs out his map from the bag Kali gave him. He sets it on the table and Keene rolls it out and points his paw to a forest to the south of Meadowbrook. "We got a letter earlier today requesting add in Nosmas, its a village here in the forest south of Meadowbrook. The leader of the village has reported a thief that's been breaking into their homes in the middle of the night, stealing food and anything valuable, but no ones been able to catch the Pokemon that's so far."

"A thief... sounds kinda ninja related if you ask me." Naruto says as he reaches up to scratch his ear. Fur really itches! Who knew?

"Yes, which is why I thought of sending you on this mission." He waves a paw towards his nephew. "Of course I'll be sending Ace along since you need someone to guide you or help, just in case something goes wrong."

Ace reaches up to tip his cowboy hat up slightly. "Happy to come along!"

"Cool!" Naruto raises his paw up and the two high-five with grins on their faces.

Keene nods, happy that the two get along so well. "When do you two think you'll be ready to leave?"

Ace brings a paw up to his chin in thought. "Hmm...give us about an hour to gather supplies in town then we should just head out right away." He turns to address Naruto. "That OK with you?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. The sooner we go the better." Naruto agrees as they hop off there chairs.

"There's one thing I should mention before you go." Keene says causing the two to pay full attention to him. "The Pokemon of Nosmas are rather peaceful so if there ends up being a fight do your best to do it away from the village."

"Right!" Naruto agrees. "Thank you Master Keene. It'll be good for me to be out."

"Of course, but you should probably head into town now. Make sure to be well prepared you two." Keene advises them.

"We will uncle, don't you worry about that!" Ace reassures his uncle as they head towards and out the door.

The two make their way down the stairs and into the main room where the job bulletin boards were at. Usually teams just took missions straight from the boards but the mission they were assigned was a special request directed to the master of the guild.

There was already a large number of Pokemon reviewing the boards for any jobs. The usual teams that Naruto has seen in his time since he came here. "So Naruto, the first thing we should do is head to Miss Camella's shop. Get some berries from her."

"Yeah your right."

Camella was a Meganium that ran the greenhouse and floral shop in the village. She provided the guild with most of their berries, apples, and other fruits and vegetables they needed. Naruto hadn't met her yet but he had learned about her and the other shop keepers in Meadowbrook.

"Then we should go by the General shop for any orbs or anything else we may need." Ace says. He glances at the Pecha Scarf around his friends neck with a thoughtful look. "Maybe I should get a scarf too..?"

"Really?" Naruto tugs at the scarf on his neck.

"Well yeah! Maybe not the same one as you but something to help my defense or something like that."

"Hey whatever works Ace." Naruto says as they wave and pass by the door guards on their way out the main doors.

They walk down the path, passing Simon's forge along the way. The Pokemon was standing outside using his claws to break apart a piece of metal. When he notices the two walk by he raises a claw in the air but doesn't walk up to them to talk. Seems like he was busy.

"There's Camella's place!" They stop in front of a cute two story structure. It had large glass panels on the roof and all kinds of plants around the front. Pushing the large leaf that was the door aside the two walk in and their noses are assaulted by fragrances of all kinds.

Standing behind the counter of the front room area was Camella who brings out one of her vines to wave at the two enthusiastically. "Why hello Ace! Who's your friend?"

They walk up to the counter and Ace gestures a paw at Naruto. "This is Naruto a buddy of mine. Were out stocking up for a mission."

"Oh well then I guess you'll need your usual amount of berries then, right?" She asks. "Also its very nice to meet you Naruto."

"Nice to meet you too." Naruto says politely.

"Yeah could you also throw in two Vanish Seeds please."

"Oh, those will cost a bit extra you know that right?" The shopkeeper asks making sure its what he wants.

"Of course."

Naruto tunes them out as they start to talk about pricing. He'd been feeling strange since he first set foot in the place, like he was being watched. His fur stood on end as the feeling continued and he swiveled his head around attempting to find what was making him so nervous. As his eyes rake over a plant in the far corner something catches his eye. At first he thought it was just a berry or something since it was in the middle of the plant but he realized it was actually a pair of bright eyes staring at him from between the leaves of the plant.

As he looked closer he could make out splashes of yellow between the leaves and slowly he started to see the Pokemon that was obviously hiding from the two of them. It had a serpentine body mainly green colored with yellow circling its eyes and and running down it's back. It's tail ended in a three way leaf, he guessed it was a Grass-type, scratch that he was pretty sure it was a Grass-type, and also...it was a snake!

Coming to that realization Naruto quickly turns away to avoid eye contact with the strange Pokemon. Can you blame him? He wasn't that fond of anything that looked like a snake, being eaten by one doesn't really help at all.

"Thank you so much Camella this will really help a lot!" Naruto turns around just as Ace received the bundle of berries that he had just purchased. Reaching forward Naruto took the bundle and put it in his bag. "Thanks Naruto."

He just nods and they walk towards the door. "Thanks Camella."

Naruto hurries out the door and his temporary partner follows him. "Ace..."

"Yeah bud?"

"Something was staring at me in the store..."

"Something staring at you?" Ace asks looking puzzled.

"Yes! It was some kinda green snake Pokemon." Naruto says desperately waving his hands in the air.

"Oh! It was probably Grace."

"Grace?"

"Yup, she's kinda shy and doesn't talk much. Actually I've never heard her talk at all now that I think about it." Ace says rearranging his hat as the two start to walk in the direction of the general store. "Honestly she doesn't ever leave that store. Camella kinda adopted her."

"Oh..."

"I heard she went through a bad ordeal a couple of years ago and that's why she hides when anyone comes in the store."

"Do you know what she went through?" Naruto asks with a tilt of his head.

"No" Ace shakes his head, "But I do know Camella is the only family she has left. She's her aunt by the way."

"I see..."

"Don't worry about it so much." Ace says, as he pats Naruto's back. "Its been like that for the last couple of years and she doesn't seem to be doing so bad."

"I guess you right" Naruto says, agreeing with his friend.

"Look its the general store!" Ace exclaims as he excitedly points to the small round building with a sign out front. There was a counter outside the shop with a Pokemon Naruto had never seen before behind it.

It was a green lizard with a red zigzag stripe on its stomach. The Pokemon also had yellow rimming its eyes and topped on the frills oh it's head. As the two approached the creature waved enthusiastically at them. "My, if it isn't Ace! What brings you here today?"

"Hello Mr. Drea! We're just getting reading for a mission."

"Oh!? Who's your friend?" Drea asks peering around the Riolu to give Naruto a curious glance.

"This is Naruto. He's new to the guild and also my temporary partner for the mission." Ace says patting his friends shoulder.

"You're rather unusual looking for a Pikachu, no offense intended of course."

"Yeah I get that a lot, and none taken." Naruto says waving off the Pokemon's first comment. "If you don't mind me asking what Pokemon are you?"

"Me? Why I'm a Kecleon of course! Have you never seen one of my kind before?" Drea asks clearly puzzled that he didn't know what kind of Pokemon he was.

"Well..."

Luckily for Naruto his friend saved him from answering the curious Kecleon.

"Naruto comes from one of those tribes of Pokemon that never see others besides the Pokemon in their group Mr. Drea. He was separated from the other Pikachu and wound up coming to the guild. So forgive him, he's still learning about other Pokemon."

"Right!" Naruto says agreeing with his friend.

He had been told that some groups of Pokemon lived a more...wild life then the ones like in this and other towns. Often they didn't leave their tribes or territory so it wasn't a bad cover up to say Naruto used to live with one of those groups and didn't know much about other Pokemon.

"I see... well its nice to see someone young like you learning new things! I hope your happy here for however long you decide to stay. So what do you need today Ace?"

Naruto gives off a sigh of relief as the Riolu looks thoughtful. "Do you have any scarfs or bands in stock today?"

"Let me think. Why I think we do, two in fact." The Kecleon then does something that Naruto can only blanch at. He opens his mouth and a long tongue flings out to grab something behind him on the shelves above his head. Naruto shivers as his tongue retracts and he places the objects on the counter.

 _That tongue reminds me too much of Orochimaru!_

"Here we are Ace! A Defense Scarf and a Sneak Scarf!"

"What do they do?" Naruto asks curiously poking at the fabric of one of the scarfs.

"Well a Defense Scarf raises a Pokemon's Defense so that attacks wont damage you as muck, and a Sneak Scarf allows you to get by a Pokemon that's asleep without waking it up."

"You should get the Sneak Scarf!" Naruto says turning excitedly to his friend who seems unsure.

"Really?"

"Well sure! If were trying to catch a thief at night we wont want to wake up every Pokemon in the village will we? I can be pretty quiet as it is but can you?"

"I guess you have a point...I'll take the Sneak Scarf Mr. Drea."

"Alright then. I'll need fifteen hundred for it." Drea says putting up the scarf that wasn't chosen.

"Kinda pricey but I suppose its worth it." Ace reaches up and pulls off his hat and Naruto notices the pouch that's sown into the side of it. His friend reaches in and counts out the needed amount before passing it to the shop keeper.

"Thank you very much!" He hands the scarf to Ace who wraps it around his neck. "There's you're scarf! Will there be anything else?"

"No I think that's it."

"Well then have a good day." Drea says as the two start off.

"Well I'm broke!" Ace jokes when they get out of earshot of the Kecleon.

"Were we able to get everything we needed?" Naruto asks concerned.

"Yup everything. Got some food and healing berries from Camilla as well as already having some stuff on hand. I think that we are all ready!" Ace says with a grin.

"So what are we waiting for!" Naruto say excitedly. "Lets go!"

The excited Pikachu takes off in a random direction, only to stop after going five feet and turn toward his friend with a sheepish expression. "So which way are we going?"

Ace just sighs grinning at his friends antics. "This is gonna be a long mission!"

* * *

Done! Naruto is on his first mission with Ace to stop a thief. Whats going to happen?

Some of Naruto's Moves

Substitute- Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)

Double Team- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Aura Sphere- Rasengan

Thunderbolt- In the process of learning.

The Pokemon will assume that Naruto's Jutsu are just Pokemon moves.

Thank you for reading the chapter! :)


End file.
